


Your Silence is so Loud

by Red713



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Draco Injured, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Happens before the story, Husbands, M/M, Magical Accidents, Protective Harry, Smut, they're so in love though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red713/pseuds/Red713
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a Potions Master employed by the Ministry, but when one of his interns accidentally brews a potion that emits poisonous gas Draco loses his voice.It really is lucky that he’s a man of few words, and luckier still that his husband finds his silence endearing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 198





	Your Silence is so Loud

The clock chime indicating midday resonated loudly in the quiet living room, indicating the end of the lesson.

“You guys are improving so much, I’m very happy with your progress.” Beamed Linda, the Sign Language teacher the Ministry was paying to teach Draco Malfoy how to sign.

“Thank you so much for coming again Linda” Harry jumped to his feet in his excitement and reached out a hand for Linda to shake. “I don’t know what we would do without you!”

Linda laughed as she took Harry’s hand “Oh, I’m sure you two would manage.” She gave both Draco and Harry a twinkling look. “You two can already communicate so much without words, I’ve hardly ever seen a couple quite like you.”

Draco rolled his eyes in fond amusement and also got up to shake Linda’s hand. He then signed her a flourishing _thank you_ , his hand movements somehow showing the posh accent no one would hear again, but one which Harry would remember forever.

Linda signed her farewells to Draco and was let out by Harry. Harry came back into the living room to see Draco rub his eyes with exhaustion, slumped back onto the sofa.

It was nearly a month after the accident occurred. An intern in Draco’s department decided that they were capable of brewing, unsupervised, a potion for his mother’s chest infection. Harry had reluctantly agreed that the end result would have cured the infection – though by killing the mother.

Draco had returned to the study only to find the intern unconscious on the floor, and in his rush to help him he forgot to cast a Bubble Head charm. Both Draco and the intern suffered rather severe chest infections, but during the recovery Draco lost his voice, never to be regained.

The recovery also drained a lot of energy from Draco and to this day he was only able to remain energetic for a couple of hours at a time. He and Harry would utilise those periods effectively by either going out for long walks, runs, or quick trips around the country for lunch or dinner. Harry would keep a constant stream of conversation during the outings, talking as both himself and Draco, which amused Draco to no end. On occasion Harry would make a rather terrific imitation of Draco’s drawl, which always earned him an elbow to the ribs and a grin from his husband.

Every day they had an hour-long session with Linda, who was teaching them both sign language. Harry had been much more enthusiastic to learn than Draco, but they both diligently learned everything that Linda taught them, and Draco did all the reading she had recommended.

Harry moved over to Draco and crouched next to the sofa so he was on eye level with his husband. “Would you like a cup of tea, love?” He asked, gently stroking a lock of hair off of Draco’s face. Draco’s grey eyes met Harry’s, and he nodded sadly, with a dramatic pout and the cutest puppy eyes that a grown man should never make.

Harry gave a soft laugh. “I’ll get you one, drama queen.” He kissed Draco on the temple and stood up. “Yes, you are” he said in response to Draco’s thought-retort _“I’m not a drama queen!”_

Harry came back a few minutes later with two cups of tea, a milky one with two sugars for Draco, and one with just a dash of milk with no sugar for himself. He put down the milky one in front of Draco and pretended to gag. “There’s your piss, love.”

Draco glared at him. _“Why are you so rude?”_

“How dare you, Draco, I am the nicest person you’ve ever met.” He said smiling and he took a sip of his tea, smacking his lips in approval.

Draco rolled his eyes at him. _“How you drink tea like that is beyond me.”_

Harry grinned as Draco twisted his body slightly so both his legs came up on the sofa and he rested his feet on Harry’s lap. “I don’t need sugar in my tea, I’m sweet enough thank-you-very-much.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows at his husband as he automatically started rubbing Draco’s feet.

Draco closed his eyes to enjoy the foot rub for a few seconds, then opened his eyes and stared at Harry, his exhaustion palpable in his expression.

“Do you want me to blow off Hermione and Ron so we can stay in today?” Harry asked Draco, who nodded vigorously. Harry summoned his phone from the other room and quickly sent a text off to Ron, who almost immediately replied his acknowledgement. “I feel like watching a film, would you like to watch something?”

Draco looked at Harry. _“Sure, but something funny.”_

“How about The Incredibles?” I asked.

He nodded again, so Harry set the film up and sat back to enjoy the film with his husband.

Halfway through the film Draco fell asleep. Harry couldn’t help but watch him rest. He was so proud of Draco and how he had handled this whole ordeal. He barely complained – well, any more than usual – and he held no hard feelings towards the intern. When he had been asked by Shacklebolt to provide the evidence necessary to fire the intern, Draco had refused. Instead, he had written a very long letter detailing exactly why the intern should be kept on, explaining that his enthusiasm should not be tarnished, but shaped into something useful. Draco had also reached out to the intern to explain that he held no resentment to him and looked forward to teaching him exactly how to make the potion he had tried to make, going so far as to extend an open invitation for dinner to him, which the intern had gladly accepted.

Harry barely was able to contain his distrust to the boy, but seeing how forgiven his husband was towards the boy that had caused him to lose his voice endeared Harry to no end. Shacklebolt had even granted the pair a full 3 months fully paid leave for them to get used to their new reality. Harry, though, suspected it was a simple bribe for the pair to not sue the Ministry for health and safety negligence.

Harry looked back on his and Draco’s history as he watched Draco sleep. It was never easy for them at first, their similar character traits making them prone to quick arguments. But with time and help from both their sets of friends, they got to understand each other in a way that neither had ever encountered and things moved quickly from there. Within a year they were living together, and by their third anniversary they were married. Both had changed a lot since they were kids, though their rivalry still existed, only now it was handled with love and laughter, not sneers and insults.

Draco had woken up and caught Harry staring at him. He raised an eyebrow suggestively. _“Like what you see, Potter?”_

“How could I not, you look angelic when you sleep.”

Draco narrowed his eyes. _“Angelic?!”_

Harry laughed. “Oh I’m sorry love, I forgot. You look positively demonic when you sleep.”

Though no sound escaped Draco, Harry knew he snorted. _“You really are terrible at these catch up lines, Potter.”_

“I didn’t realise I had to seduce my husband after 5 years” Harry asked, pretending to be shocked. “If I had known I would have done something completely different.” He rested a hand, almost accidentally, on Draco’s thigh.

Draco smirked. _“And what would that be, may I ask?”_

Harry’s hand trailed up and down Draco’s thigh, gently caressing, slowly teasing. “Well my love, I know how much you enjoy being touched and teased, so I would start there.” He looked down quickly and saw Draco’s erection slowly filling up his trousers. “Would you look at that, it’s already working.”

Draco rolled his eyes. _“What next?”_

“Next… I would start kissing you here” with his other hand he raised one of Draco’s hands up to his mouth. He kissed the back of Draco’s hand. “I would kiss you all over” Harry kissed every one of Draco’s knuckles, each of his fingers, pausing at the ring finger where the band he had placed all those years ago still rested. He left a lingering kiss on that finer and, making sure Draco was watching, he sucked that finger into his mouth at the same time as his other hand finally cupped Draco’s cock.

Draco closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before looking back at Harry. Harry pulled Draco’s finger out of his mouth, placed a kiss on his palm and reached out to Draco to get him sitting up.

“May I take you to bed Mr Potter?” He asked Draco.

Draco looked back scandalised. _“That’s Mr Malfoy-Potter to you! How dare you!”_

Harry chuckled. “Whatever, can I fuck you now?” He asked, opting for the more direct route.

Draco simply stuck his tongue out at him. _“Well, obviously you can, Mr Malfoy.”_

“How _dare_ you, it’s Potter-Malfoy!”

Draco simply grinned at Harry and leant over to kiss him. It started sweet and gentle, but soon it became a clash of tongues and teeth that had them both panting. Draco sucked Harry’s tongue into his mouth and opened his eyes to look into Harry’s. _“I want you to fuck me, Harry.”_

“It will be my pleasure, Draco” Harry responded to Draco’s unspoken words and tangled his tongue with Draco’s. He gripped Draco’s body to his and carefully stood up, holding Draco with him. Without a pause in their kissing, Harry walked them both out of the sitting room and upstairs to their bedroom.

Harry gently laid down his husband to their bed without breaking their kiss, but Draco was not happy with taking it slow. He practically ripped Harry’s shirt off, causing his glassed to fly away and managed to get his on t-shirt off with Harry’s help. He grabbed Harry by his hair and crushed their lips together in a frantic kiss, rolling them both over so Draco was straddling Harry.

They started grinding against each other ruthlessly, the room filling with the sweet sound of Harry’s moans. Harry grabbed Draco’s arse cheeks in his hands and squeezed them before flipping them over once more, so he was on top again.

Panting, Harry lifted off Draco and took in the glorious sight of his flustered husband. His silver/gold hair was ruffled and a blush had made its way to his ears. His pupils had practically swallowed the silver of his eyes and he stared at Harry reproachfully. _“Come on Potter, we don’t have all day.”_

Harry snorted. “We actually do have all day love, what’s your rush?”

Draco’s response was to lift his hips to brush their cocks together, eliciting a groan from Harry and fully breaking his restraint. He separated long enough to rip Draco’s trousers and pants off, followed by his own, before he went straight back to snogging Draco and grinding their cocks together.

Draco’s breathing was heavy as Harry started trailing kisses along his jaw. He paused at Draco’s ear for a nibble and a lick, and carried on his path down his neck, kissing, biting and licking as he went. With Draco’s hands gripping his hair, he left a particularly strong love bite at Draco’s collar and he moved further down. He trailed kisses and licks down the scar he had once left in a bathroom, and took care to kiss right above Draco’s heart which he felt fluttering madly under his lips.

When he reached a nipple, he gave it a sharp bite and a soft suck. Though Draco was silent, the grip on his hair momentarily tightened and his hips jerked up, his cock looking for any friction. Harry smiled, and moved to the other nipple to give it the same treatment. Within a few seconds Draco’s insistent tugging drew Harry’s attention off his chest.

_“Please Harry, more. I need more.”_

Harry moved back up to Draco’s ear and whispered, “let me take care of you, love.”

Draco turned his face towards Harry and gave him a needy kiss, biting his lip in earnest. His eyes bore into Harry’s, lust flooding out of them and into Harry’s chest.

With a last lick, Harry moved down again, straight to Draco’s cock. It was full and heavy, leaking profusely from its reddened tip. Harry licked along the entire length, cleaning it off its precum, before hovering at the tip. He looked up to see Draco looking down on him following his every move and, keeping eye contact, Harry swallowed the entire length down his throat. Draco’s grip on his hair tightened again and Harry let out a moan that he knew would reverberate along Draco’s entire length.

Harry held there for a couple of seconds before moving up for air. He held Draco’s length with one hand as he passed his tongue slowly over the slit, still looking up at Draco, whose back was arched, and eyes firmly closed. His mouth hung open on a silent moan which made Harry smile to hear in his mind. He licked up and down Draco’s length until grey eyes met green eyes and Harry took his whole length again into his throat, swallowing hard around Draco’s cock. Draco’s hips jerked up and Harry allowed him to fuck Harry’s mouth for a while before he pulled off panting. He moved south, hooking Draco’s legs over his shoulders to gain access to his pucker. Without hesitating, Harry swiped his tongue from Draco’s tailbone to Draco’s balls, pausing slightly at his pucker to put a little pressure on Draco’s opening.

_“Fuck, Potter, please… don’t stop… MORE.”_

Harry didn’t intend to stop, but he couldn’t resist teasing his husband. He licked along Draco’s crack twice more before planting a firm kiss on his opening, followed by a soft lap and a small kiss. He pulled back slightly and met Draco’s indignant gaze. _“What the fuck do you think you’re doing Potter?”_

“Teasing my husband, what does it look like?” Harry offered a wicked grin, and licked Draco’s rim as soft as anything.

_“I will divorce you if you don’t get on with it.”_

Harry faked an offended gasp and looked up at Draco. “You would _never_.”

Draco narrowed his eyes. _“Don’t test me Potter, you haven’t seen the worst of me.”_

Harry chuckled and said, “you’re so bossy sometimes, I fucking love it.” And _finally_ he dove right in, licking his opening firmly before sticking his tongue inside Draco’s arsehole as far as it would go and moaning. Draco’s arse fluttered around Harry’s tongue

Draco arched his back as Harry feasted, licking and slurping at Draco’s pucker. His silent moans were deafening in Harry’s mind as he wrapped his lips around the pucker and _sucked_ , making Draco shudder and wrap his legs firmly around Harry’s head to keep him in place.

Harry indulged Draco for a few seconds before he pulled his head away with a last, lingering lick and immediately replaced his tongue with a finger. He looked up to see Draco looking back at him, breathing haggardly with a deep flush on his cheeks and his hair ruffled obscenely. Harry maintained eye contact as he pressed his lubricated finger into Draco at the same time as he took Draco’s length into his mouth again and sucked gently, making Draco’s eyes roll to the back of his head.

Harry kept a gentle, teasing suction on Draco’s cock as he slowly fingered him, a second one soon joining in with the first. He teased Draco’s slit with his tongue at the same time as he found Draco’s prostrate which made Draco’s entire body jerk.

_“Fuck! Don’t stop!”_

Harry added a third finger and Draco started fucking himself back onto Harry’s hand, making Harry groan around his tip and suck his entire length into his mouth and throat.

_“Harry, now please… fuck me now.”_

Harry gently pulled his fingers out of Draco and raised himself onto his knees. With a whisper he cast a lubricating charm and quickly lathered his cock, noticing how Draco followed his every move. Draco reached a hand over as if to grasp Harry’s cock, but with a growl Harry grabbed the hand and pinned it above Draco’s head. He guided his cock towards Draco’s entrance but paused before pushing in

“Have I told you today how much I love you, Draco?” He said conversationally.

Draco’s eyes narrowing would have sent a lesser man running to the hills, but not Harry. With a grin he leant down to Draco’s mouth and covered it with his own, kissing him fiercely as he pushed into Draco in one, long stroke. When he was fully inserted, he paused to let Draco get used to being so filled.

Draco’s arse clenched around Harry’s cock, urging him to move, which Harry could hardly refuse. He pulled out halfway and snapped his hips back in, making Draco close his eyes and moan in Harry’s mind. He pulled out further next time and felt Draco arse clench possessively around him. He followed his imagination, moving as he knew Draco loved, chasing the ghosts of Draco’s moans, turning his husband into a quivering mess below him.

Harry could feel his balls tighten but as always refused to acknowledge them. It was his unofficial rule that Draco would always come first, the sight of him falling apart being the single most erotic image that Harry could ever conjure. So he reached between them and grabbed Draco’s cock in a firm grip and changed the angle of his thrusts to hit _that_ spot, causing Draco to drop his head back into the pillows. Harry kissed down Draco’s neck as he pulled at Draco’s cock, twisting it just so at the tip as Draco liked it. As Harry sucked a love bite into life on Draco’s collarbone, Draco’s nails dug into Harry’s shoulders and his arse _clenched_ , so tight, as he finally came.

Harry pulled his face away from his husband to look down on him as he came, and pounded his arse in punishing strokes to drag out his orgasm. As Draco became limp in his arms, Harry let go and came, hard, into Draco, moaning loud enough for the neighbours to hear, loud enough for the both of them. He collapsed into Draco, who automatically moved his arms around Harry and gripped him possessively to his chest.

The trailed lazy patterns on each other’s skin as they both came down from their high, dropping lazy kisses on the other. Draco’s hand gripped Harry’s hair and pulled him up gently to kiss him softly on the lips. He pulled away slightly and looked into Harry’s eyes with a smile on his lips.

_“I love you, Harry.”_

Harry cupped Draco’s cheek and kissed him again. Really, neither of them needed to talk, they both knew how much they were loved and cared for by the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Please leave comment and kudos, it fuels me


End file.
